


Merlin Is Not A Math Major (he just thinks Arthur's attractive, okay?)

by superheroine



Series: Unrelated Merlin Remixes [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Mathematics, Red Hoodie Day became a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroine/pseuds/superheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's view of the fifth moment in "Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Is Not A Math Major (he just thinks Arthur's attractive, okay?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Moments in the Life of Arthur Pendragon, St. Albion Student and Sleep-deprived Boyfriend of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175863) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho). 



> I am apparently feeling the remixes this week.
> 
> Please, PLEASE, read the fic that inspired this. It's so cute!

Merlin went to nearly all of the Math lectures, regardless of the professor.

He wasn't a Mathematics major, not even close. He studied English and History.

He was good at math, but that was not why he went to the lectures.

* * *

 

Merlin was beginning to feel like a bit of a creep. If he didn't talk to Hot Blond (Apparent) Math Major soon, he would explode. 

He went to every math lecture that didn't interfere with his own schedule because Hot Blond was always there, reinforcing the math major theory. Merlin always came in to the lecture hall just a few minutes before the lecture began, and always managed to snag the seat just in front of Hot Blond,

(Merlin took notes during the lecture, but mostly doodled.)

He could feel Hot Blond's eyes burning into his neck. He grinned slightly into his notebook.

 

The next day Merlin would forever remember as Red Hoodie Day.

Merlin had worn his new red hoodie to the math lecture that day, partly because it was new and warm, partly because he had picked up on Hot Blond's red obsession. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Can I borrow your rubber?"

Merlin smiled.


End file.
